just a dream?
by orgy123
Summary: Ashley and Spencer are best friends, but when Ashley awakes from a long coma she thinks Spencer is her girlfriend. new story and i don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

_**OKAY SO THIS is A NEW STORY THAT I WANTED TO SHARE WITH YOU GUYS SO READ THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_

"ash, please open your eyes..please." she whispered in ear. "I'll be here waiting for you. Your my best friend. Don't you forget that." tears going down her face landing on ashley's face.

"Miss. Carlin, Visiting hours are over." spencer lifted her gaze up to the nurse. "Can I stay here tonight please?" the nurse nodded her head up and down. "sure, but she is not going to wake up anytime." spencer nodded her head side to side. "I know I just think tonight is different."

the nurse left leaving spencer and ashley alone. _' I need you to wake up from this coma ashley please. I need you. I don't feel alive if your not here.' _

"spence?" A hoarse husky voice spoke. Spencer immediately lifted her head and looked at ashley hoping that she was hearing right. "ash!" she spoke shocked that ashley was wake. "Doctor!" spencer screamed as she opened the door. "doctor!" the doctor came rushing in. "whats wrong?" spencer lifted her teary gaze up to him. "she's...aaawake."

"can somebody please tell me whats going on?" ashley asked feeling confused and tired. The doctor got closer to her. "You're awake. Miss Davies I must say you are lucky. We thought that you wouldn't be waking anytime soon."

"are you saying that I was in a coma?"

"yes. You were" ashley moved her gaze to spencer then to the doctor.

"how long was I in... cccoma?" she asked scared.

"Before I tell you I would like to ask you some questions." ashley nodded her head up and down agreeing. " I want you to tell me things about your life? For example your name, where you live, and perhaps the people you care for?" ashley moved her gaze down to her hands.

"um...mmy name is Ashley Davies. I live in L.A. I have a sister and my father died when I was 17. My mom doesn't give a shit about me and I have a girlfriend named Spencer." Spencer moved her gaze up to the doctor showing him her confusion once she heard Ashley say that she was her girlfriend.

"So you say you have a girlfriend?" ashley looked at spencer giving her a smile. "yea she's right there. Thats spencer." ashley said as she pointed at her. Spencer pulled the doctor towards the door and away from ashley. "Doctor...um I'm not her girlfriend. I'm actually her best friend and we don't live in L.A we live in New York. Her mom died when she was 17 and she has a brother whom I'm dating." spencer whispered only wanting the dotctor to hear her.

"Miss. Carlin we will discuss this later. Let me finish up with these questions and will talk in my office about her condition." agreeing spencer moved her gaze back to ashley giving her a small smile.

"Miss. Davies' condition is very unusual, but she is not the first one to suffer from this. You see she has been in coma for almost a year, which is quite a long time and she must've of dreamed of living another life while in coma. I'm assuming she replaced her memories with parts of her dream. Mixing them together." spencer sat slient as she heard the doctor speak. She moved her gaze down to her lap. "can we cure this condition? Is it treatable?"

"yes it is, but it might take some time. I recommend that you play along with this until her brain sorts out memories from a dream. The impact that her head received was really hard, which lead to this, but she will remember in couple months." spencer stared at the doctor not believing a word that left his mouth.

"so I'm suppose to pretend that I'm her girlfriend and go along with everything she made up? What if she doesn't remember?" spencer spoke in panic.'_how am I suppose tell aiden this. How I'm I going to be ashley's girlfriend when I'm straight and with her brother. We don't even live in L.A' _ her thoughts were broken when she heard a knocking on the door.

Aiden came through the door and wrapped spencer in a hug. " I heard shes awake. Is she okay?" spencer didn't know how to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THANKS FOR REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN.**

"Are you family of the patient?" Aiden turned his gaze to the doctor . "Yeah. I'm Aiden Davies. Her brother."

"I'm Doctor Williams."

"How is she ?" aiden asked as he moved his gaze between spencer and doctor williams. "I was just explaining to miss carlin about your sister's condition."

"what condition?" aiden sat down waiting for doctor williams to explain.

"I'm going to go check on ashley. Doctor Williams is that okay?" spencer asked as she started standing up. "of course just remember to not confuse her or make her think something that shes not use to. Just play along with her." spencer nodded her head as she grabbed her things heading toward the door.

_'there she is. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. How...I mean this shouldn't be hard to do. I just have to pretend I'm her girlfriend, but thats my problem I just can't pretend_'

she got closer to her. She put her hand on her cheek and started moving her hand up and down caressing that soft skin that belong to ashley.

'_This should feel wrong, but it doesn't and thats what scares me the most because I shouldn't feel anything when I touch you and yet I feel so much right now and I'm barely touching you. I could watch you sleep forever. When did I start having feelings for you. I should be in love with your brother and be straight, but ever since your accident. I've been having confused feelings towards you...your my best friend, but I want more'_ she started to lean forward. She was so close to ashley's lips. she could feel her breath on her lips_. 'Should I kiss her?...I am her girlfriend...it wouldn't hurt just to give her a small gentle kiss.'_ she moved more closer their lips grazing.

"what the hell are you doing!" spencer immediately turned around. "B...bbbrooke...wwhat are you doing here?"

"well I came here to see my girlfriend." brooke said as she pointed at ashley. "Can you explain to me what you are doing?" spencer looked down at her hands. _' how do I explain to this to her?' _

"brooke...um ...ashley." spencer didn't know what to say.

"spence?" both girls turned their view to ashley.

" ashley your a wake!" brooke spoke as she got closer to ashley pushing spencer aside. "I can't believe this. They said you weren't going to wake up anytime soon." spencer stood quietly not knowing what to do.

"Brooke, I had to wake up cause then I wouldn't be able to see my little sister." ashley groggily spoke. Brooke turned her gaze to spencer. "sister?"

ashley nodded her side to side. " I wouldn't leave you alone in this world, brooke you're my little sister I have to take care of you."

"Ash, Brooke forgot something in her car."spencer grabbed brooke's arm dragging her outside.

"what the fuck. Why did she call me her sister. Is this some kind of joke because its not funny." brooke spoke as spencer turn the other way not wanting to face her. "brooke... when ash was in coma she was dreaming of living another life...she woke up and still thinks that shes in her dream...its some kind of amnesia where her memories and her dream are all scattered." spencer turned around facing brooke.

"do you honestly think that I would believe this shit. Is ashley trying to break up with me? Is she cheating on me with you? because I'm not believing this shit." spencer sighed not knowing how else to explain.

"Is everything alright?" aiden asked as he went to spencer's side.

"no! Because I came here to see my girlfriend and when I walk through those doors I see your girlfriend kissing my girlfriend and to top it off Spencer tells me all this bullshit about ashley having some kind of amnesia shit, which I'm not believing."

"she's not lying." aiden softly spoke moving his gaze to brooke. He then looked at spencer giving her a hurt look.

" Aiden why don't you take brooke to the cafeteria and explain to her ashley's condition, while I go check on ash." aiden nodded his head agreeing with her.

"brooke come on. I'll buy a cup of coffee while I explain this whole situation to you." brooke agreed stubbornly walking to the elevators leaving spencer and aiden behind. "do you want anything while I'm down there?" aiden asked. While his gaze held anger "No, but please help her understand that I'm not trying to take ashley away from her" spencer spoke not looking into his eyes to scared to see hurt and anger. Aiden leaned in giving her a soft kiss. "I promise" he whispered.

Spencer entered the room and saw ashley awake. "hey, I thought you left." ashley softly whispered. Spencer stood there staring at her. "no, I wouldn't leave you." ashley lifted her blankets up. "come here" she huskily spoke. Spencer didn't know what to do.

"me?" spencer asked making sure she wasn't imagining. "Yeah you" ashley said as she patted the empty side of the bed hoping that spencer would understand. Spencer slowly started walking towards her. _'it's okay spencer just relax...she's your best friend...best friend... and ... girlfriend' _her thoughts came to a halt when she felt ashley's hand on her wrist pulling her on to the bed. _'okay...just relax...breathe in...breathe out' _ spencer closed her eyes still feeling ashley's hand on her wrist.

"spence, are you okay" spencer opened her eyes. "yyeah...why do you ask?" ashley lifted her hand and moved it on spencer's cheek gently caressing her soft light skin. "well ever since I woke up you seem distant." spencer stared deeply into dark chocolate orbs.

Spencer leaned in letting her lips come in contact with smooth plump lips. Ashley intensified the kiss as lips moved tasting more of each other. Spencer pulled ashley more closer letting her self get lost in the kiss. She didn't care if this was wrong or right because to her it felt so right.

Both girls separted themselves gasping for air as their foreheads laid against each other. "Does...this seem distant?" spencer asked licking her lips. Ashley leaned in again placing small soft pecks on her lips. "why don't you get alittle closer." she whispered on spencer's lips.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" spencer moved quickly away from ash standing up


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS HAVE GIVEN ME AND I'M HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND MIGHT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER LATER.**

He spoke those words leaving his gaze on spencer. _' I get that I have to act and pretend that spencer and ash are together, but does she have to kiss her and touch her.'_

spencer looked at aiden feeling the worst guilt that she could ever feel. "A..aaiden" she whispered. Ashley moved her gaze from spencer to aiden. "Are you okay?" she directed her question to spencer.

"yeah she's fine." aiden answered feeling envy and jealousy. " the question is how are you feeling ash?" ashley not convinced looked at aiden as confusion appeared on her face. "Yeah...I..fffeel much better having spencer here with me." she said as she smiled at her

" and you too aiden since you are the only best friend I have." ashley said as she moved her gaze to aiden

aiden got close to ash. Standing at the foot of the bed. " And I also miss my best friend. Your everything to me ash...everything." he spoke the last word as he moved his gaze to spencer. "everything."

" aiden where's brooke?" spencer asked trying to change the awkwardness that had enter the room. Aiden then smiled at spencer. " she's still down at the cafeteria. I just came up here to drop off your jacket." he said as he handed her the jacket. " and to visit my best friend, but I do have to go and check on brooke you know how she can be." ashley giggled agreeing with aiden.

" Its nice to see you awake ash... I really missed you." aiden whispered. "Yeah me too, but when I get out we should go out just the two of us." aiden nodded. " Do you think I could borrow spencer for a minute?" ashley smiled. "yeah, but a minute no longer than that okay." spencer smiled at ashley. "and I get a kiss." ashley said as she pointed to her lips.

Spencer looked at aiden and then went up to ashley leaning in giving her a soft short kiss. Aiden stood there staring as he tighten his hand into a fist making his knuckles white.

They both stood outside the door. Spencer stood silent as aiden kept staring at her. "I know..this is the only way to help ...ash, but I can't stop feeling jealous and I don't know why?"

spencer looked up at aiden. " I feel ...I feel awkward and you know I don't like feeling that aiden, but I'm willing to do it because ashley's my best friend and I'm not leaving her like this." aiden moved closer to spencer. "I know and I think your doing the right thing...When I was with brooke I got a phone call from dad...he doesn't even care that ashley is awake and it just hurts." spencer pulled him into a hug. "She's the only thing that I care about spence. I promised mom that I would take care of her and I won't break that promise." spencer laid a kiss on his cheek laying her forehead against his. "She's going to be okay." spencer reassured him giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I think you should go back to her." he sadly whispered as he gave her a last kiss moving away from her. "I'll see you tomorrow when they release ash."

"they release her tomorrow?" spencer asked as aiden started walking towards the elevators. "yeah!" he yelled as the doors closed.

_'okay spencer...you can't let yourself get confuse. Ashley's your best friend and best friend only...you have aiden and you...lllove him..your doing this for him and her. Not for yourself...'_

she opened the door and saw her there waiting for her. "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?" ashley asked. Spencer shut the door and walked towards her. '_remember spencer...control yourself...just think about aiden...yeah aiden.'_

she got on the bed and laid facing ashley. "you're so beautiful." ashley whispered as her thumb traced her lips. Spencer closed her eyes liking the feeling of ashley's thumb. '_aiden...aiden...ashley'_

she opened her eyes and she saw ashley simply smiling and adoring her. " I can just look at you and my heart starts beating so fast that I can't control myself from kissing and touching." spencer moved her hand on top of ashley's. "I know what you mean." she softly whispered. " show me" ashley mouthed out.

All thoughts of aiden and being ashley's best friend left spencer's mind. She could think only about ashley's soft touches and gentle kisses.

She moved in closer to her. Her hands moved to her naked back moving her closer. " okay." spencer mouthed closing the distance where their lips met._ 'I have to stop this...but I won't because I never felt this with anybody ...not even with...aiden' _

she moved her hands to those soft curls. Loving the feeling of being more closer than ever. Spencer felt her tongue and let it enter without hesitation. Both girls became lost in their kiss. spencer moved on top of her.

Breathing mingled into one as she laid on top of her staring into her brown orbs. They knew want they both wanted, but they couldn't move too captivated in each other's eyes. "I love your eyes" spencer spoke as she leaned in giving her soft kiss.

"visiting hours are over." a nurse spoke as she poked at spencer's back.

Spencer blushed as she buried her head on ashley's neck . Spencer then stood up getting her jacket. "I should get going." spencer murmured avoiding eye contact with ashley and the nurse.

She went towards the door. "spencer aren't you forgetting something." ashley spoke as she showed her the keys. Spencer blushed again as she hurriedly went up to her to retrieve her keys, but when she pulled the keys she collided with ashley's lips.

Coughing made her move away from ashley. " Now you can go" ashley whispered. Spencer moved her gaze from ashley to the nurse giving her a small smile.

She sat in her car not knowing what happened with ashley. _' what is wrong with you... your suppose to help her not fall for her...how could you do this to aiden and to ashley...imagine when she gets her memory back. She is just going to be your friend and everything that happened will be forgotten because she is gonna go back to brooke and you ...and you...are going to be heart broken' _spencer started the car as she felt her own tears sliding down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY SO I LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS IT HELPS ME WRITE MORE SO THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHPATER.  
**

"hey guys sorry for being late. " spencer said as she enter the room. Ashley went up to her. "No worries. At least your here. " she pulled her in for a kiss. Spencer pulled away giving her soft smile.

"sorry for interrupting your lovey dopey hour, but aren't you like free to go." brooke said a she glared at the girls. Aiden had his gaze to the floor not being able to see the girls act like a couple.

"question? What are we doing in New York?" ashley asked. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"well...you...we were on vacation when you had your accident and we couldn't transfer you to L.A so we moved down here...wwwhere we could be closer to you. I hope that your not mad that we moved up here?" spencer said staring down at her hands. Ashley got closer to her lifting her chin up.

"Hey. Theres nothing that I should be mad about ...okay maybe one thing and that could only be that I'm madly in love with you." spencer looked up giving her a big grin and wrapped her arms around her neck bringing her down for a soft tender kiss.

"spence, wherever you go I go" ashley whispered in her ear sending shivers down spencer's skin.

"Isn't time to go?." aiden said trying to break the sweet moment between the girls._' why does this seem so real...I have to relax because spencer is doing this for me and ash...and plus she loves me.' _

ashley smiled at spencer. "yeah it is."

"are we going or what?" brooke asked getting annoyed by everyone in the room.

Everyone laughed at her. "what?" she screamed as she headed for the door.

"are you guys coming or staying?" brooke asked opening the door. everyone followed.

Ashley and spencer drove in slience. "It really means a lot to me that you moved down here for me." ashley said as she reached for spencer's free hand.

_  
'fuck fuck...I can't believe this ...I don't think I can handle lying to her. It's not right' _ spencer gave her a small smile.

"I couldn't be away from you." spencer said as she returned her view to the road.

"so where exactly do we live?" ashley asked looking out the window taking in the sights of New York.

_  
'at least she does really live with me'_ spencer gave her a sly smile. "you're going to have to see yourself."

"so your not going to tell me?" ashley asked getting closer to spencer.

Spencer nodded her head side to side feeling her proximity. "not even if I gave you a kiss?" ashley whispered in her ear.

"um...nnno" spencer gasped out feeling ashley nibble on her ear.

"are you sure?" ashley said as she moved her lips down to spencer's neck laying soft kisses.

Spencer stopped the car and grabbed ashley's face moving her lips on to her lips. She kissed her feeling the tension leaving her body as a new kind of tension was forming.

Spencer remembered that aiden's car was behind her. She moved her lips to ashley's ear. "were here" she whispered softly. Spencer then moved her view to the rear mirror noticing aiden staring right at her giving her no emotion.

_  
'spencer your so stupid...why do you let your hormones take action ...now aiden is mad at you...great.'_ her thoughts stopped once she heard ashley's voice.

"spence, aren't you coming" ashley asked as she opened the door.

Ashley took in the sight in front of her._' this place looks familiar' _she thought to herself.

"are you going to stand there or come in?" spencer said as she stood by the front door.

Ashley went up to her giving a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love this place." she went in leaving spencer with a goofysmile. _' if only you knew that you bought this place yourself.'_

"does anybody want a drink?" spencer asked going to the kitchen.

"yeah, I want a beer!" brooke shouted

"I'll take water." ashley spoke looking at the pictures that were framed against the wall.

"I'm going to help spencer with the drinks." aiden said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen

aiden entered the kitchen and saw spencer reaching for a cup. He went up to her wrapping her in hug from behind.

Spencer closed her eyes thinking it was ashley. "ash"

Aiden moved his mouth up to her ear. "I'm not ash." he whispered. Spencer felt him tighten his grip on her.

"aiden, not here." she said moving away from him.

Aiden stared at her. "why not." he said moving closer to her. Spencer turn around not wanting to face him.

"aiden, ash is out there she could come in any second...and see us together and that would cause her harm." she spoke feeling nervous that ash could come in the kitchen. _'please believe me ...please'_

"fine." he angrily whispered.

He left as spener followed him through the doors caring the drinks. She gave brooke her beer and went to ashley's side. "you look so beautiful in that picture." spencer softly whispered. Ashley moved her gaze from the picture to spencer. "you really think so?" she asked.

"actually you're beautiful every day and every single time I look at you." spencer lifted her hand up putting a curl behind her ear.

Ashley smiled giving her a kiss. "I love you" she murmured against her lips.

Aiden and brooke sat looking at the couple and then moved their gaze to each other. "looks to me like your girlfriend is a great actress...either that or she really does like ashley in a more of a best friend way" brooke softly spoke only wanting aiden to hear. When she saw his lips turn into a frown she smiled to herself.

Aiden then stood up. "do you guys want to go to a club and celebrate ashley's awakening." he said while looking at spencer.

"that sound like a good idea." ashley said as she moved her gaze to spencer.

"I...I ..don't think thats a good idea...you just came from the hospital." spencer said a she glared at aiden.

"come on spence. It will do us some good." ashley then gave her the puppy dog face.

_  
'spencer don't fall for that look...don't fall for it'_ spencer then looked down at the floor. "fine, but just for a little while."


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING SOONER , BUT I WAS BUSY WITH THE other STORY, BUT I WOULD NEVER FORGET ABOUT THIS ONE. ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

"Haven't you had enough of drinking." aiden said as he stared at spencer.

"since when do you care?" spencer spat out keeping her eyes on ashley. She grabbed her drink and drank every bit of it to the last drop.

"last time I checked I'm still your boyfriend." he said. Spencer moved her gaze away from ashley and turned to the bartender signaling for another drink. "like you said your my boyfriend not my dad."

Aiden turned away feeling anger towards spencer. "Are you jealous?" he asked grabbing his drink.

Spencer looked at him as she grabbed her drink. _'of course I'm jealous...I can't believe I let ashley dance with that skank. Look at them...her ugly hands are allover my girlfriend...my girlfriend.'_

"of course not. Why would I be?" spencer said as she gave him a fake smile.

"will ever since ash and that girl have been dancing. You've been giving them dirty looks and drinking a lot." he said as he grabbed her hand. Spencer then pulled him up. "let's go dance."

she turned her back to him as she stared at ashley. She started moving to the music. Moving her hips still keeping her gaze on her.

Ashley moved around and saw spencer across from her dancing with aiden. She lifted her eyebrow as she saw how spencer was looking at her. She then grabbed her partner and started getting closer to spencer.

Spencer moved aiden's hands allover her body as she simply smiled at ashley.

Ashley looked at her as she then whispered something into the girls ear. Ashley went towards spencer as the girl she was dancing with left.

"aiden do you mind if I dance with spence?" ashley asked as she pulled on spencer's hand. Aiden nodded his head side to side. "no... I'm going to the bar." he left leaving the two girls alone.

Ashley pulled spencer closer to her moving her hands down to her waist. Spencer responded by wrapping her arms around her neck. "you know I don't like feeling jealous." ashley whispered in spencer's ear.

Spencer smiled and responded. "well now you know how I felt when you danced with that somebody over there." ashley giggled at her response. "I only danced with her because she asked and plus you said it was fine." spencer then laughed. "yea I said it was fine, but it wasn't fine that her hands were all over ...you." she harshly whispered. Ashley then moved her lips on to her cheek laying a kiss there. "spence, aiden had his hands allover you too and that made me jealous, but now my hands are now on you and thats where they should be."

spencer raised an eyebrow. "oh really. I think your mistaken because I saw your hands on top of her body and not mine."

ashley smiled at her a she then tighten her grip pulling her more closer where lips were barley touching. " I want you and only you" she licked her lips.

Spencer closed her eyes as ashley leaned in giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

Aiden stared at them feeling something tugging at his heart. "So... is she still acting or just drunk?" brooke asked as she settled herself next to aiden.

"why are you asking me that? Can't you see for yourself." aiden murmured as he lifted the glass to his lips taking a sip.

"Your not the only one getting hurt here. Ashley is my girlfriend, but there she is kissing your girlfriend and touching her while you sit here doing nothing." brooke said as she smirked knowing that aiden was getting jealous.

"look who's talking I see them, but I don't see you with her either." aiden said as he moved his gaze away from the girls.

Brooke stood up grabbing her purse. "I'm going. I don't want my mood to get depressed like some people." she said moving her gaze to aiden.

"no one's stopping you." aiden said looking at spencer and ashley. _' look at them so in love...no aiden stop...just stop. Spencer loves you, okay...no need to get jealous. She loves you'_

"I love kissing you." ashley huskily spoke. Spencer leaned in again kissing her.

She tugged on her bottom lip slowly releasing it. "and I love your lips"

The girls keeping moving with the slow beat of the music as aiden kept his gaze on them not being able to look anywhere else. He stood up going towards them.

"Um...I think I'm going to head out." he said looking at spencer.

"are you sure?" ashley asked. Aiden nodded his head. "yeah...I just need to get some sleep."

"were leaving too." ashley said as she looked at spencer. "is that okay?"

spencer stared deep into ashley's eyes. "I did say for a little while."

"but first I need to use the bathroom." ashley said a she gave spencer a kiss and headed towards the bathroom.

Spencer watched her disappear into the crowd and then moved her view towards aiden. They both stared deep into each other eyes.

"you guys looked really beautiful out there dancing. You looked so in love." aiden whispered keeping his voice low.

Spencer moved closer to aiden. "Please...not here." she whispered

aiden then moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her . "when is it a proper time for you to be with your boyfriend." he spoke leaning in giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Spencer tried moving away from him, but his grip was to strong. "Aiden...let go..you're drunk."

"haha...me drunk. You were the one drinking non-stop."

"is something wrong?" ashley asked as she saw aiden with spencer. Spencer pushed aiden away. "um..no...you know aiden...always playing." spencer said going to ashley's side and grabbing her hand.

Ashley smiled bringing their hands up to her lips and laid a kiss on her hand. "Aiden are you trying to steal my girlfriend?" ashley playfully asked.

"you know I always fall for the beautiful ones." he said keeping his gaze on spencer.

"too bad she's already taken buddy." ashley said giving spencer a kiss on the cheek.

They left the club. Ashley and spencer headed in one way while aiden went the other way.

_'okay spencer. Nothing is going to happen with you and ashley tonight or the next night_...' spencer thought as they arrived to their home.


	6. Chapter 6

** SO I KNOW THIS IS A SHORT UPDATE, BUT IT'S GOOOOOOD UPDATE. SO READ AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Lips moving against each other as both girls pushed each other against the wall. Hands touching breathing becoming low and harsh. Spencer kept ashley against the wall not wanting ashley to go anywhere.

She held ashley's hands above her head and moved her lips to her neck. Taking in the sweet taste of ashley's skin. She moved her head up looking into ashley's eyes. " wwe should...get to...bbed." spencer heard herself whisper. Ashley lifted her hand up to spencer's face slowly caressing her soft skin and then leaned in.

Ashley's mouth was firm and warm, closing over hers as of their lips had been matched to fit. At first the kiss was slow, persuasive until spencer could hold nothing back and gave herself up to the breathless sensation of her desire.

Their kissing soon lengthened, deepened. Pressure increased, passion soared. Ashley broke away and moved her lips to her neck. Licking and sucking on any skin that touched her lips.

_'this is so wrong and yet I want so much more...her lips are so warm and so soft. Spencer stop this right now. You can't and I repeat you can't have sex with her...but she is my girlfriend...FAKE GIRLFRIEND!' _

ashley moved her mouth on top of hers. Lips crashing against each other. Spencer moved away from her. "aash..I don't think..we...should...yyou...jjust came from the hospital and I don't want you getting hurt.." ashley smiled moving towards hers.

"Fine...but can I kiss you?" ashley huskily whispered.

Spencer got closer to her wrapping her arms around her neck pulling ashley closer. "don't ever ask to kiss me because I wouldn't be able to say no." spencer said as she leaned in capturing her lips with hers.

"I could never get tired of kissing you." ashley whispered on top of spencer's lips. Ashley moved her lips up to her nose laying a soft kiss there and then on her forehead. "I love you, spence." she whispered on her ear.

Spencer grabbed her hand leading them to her bedroom. Spencer shut the door and headed towards her closet grabbing boxers and shirts so her and ashley could sleep in. "what are you doing?" ashley asked as she pointed to the clothes in spencer's hand.

"I was getting you something to sleep in or don't tell me you're sleeping in your underwear." spencer spoke while laying the clothes on the bed for ashley to grab.

"spence, you know that I do sleep in bra and underwear." ashley said removing her shirt and pants revealing her black lacy bra and black thong.

Spencer's eyes stayed on ashley's body feeling her arousal. "ooff...cccourse. Yyou...know mme...just kkidding." spencer whispered.

" are you just going to stand there and stare or are you coming to bed with me?" ashley asked grinning.

Ashley moved to where spencer stood. "let me help you change." ashley huskliy whispered bringing spencer's hand up to her lips. She kissed each finger and then the palm of her hand and started moving her lips up to her arm. Ashley moved her hands to the hem of her shirt lifting it up over her head. She then moved her lips to her torso and up to her neck.

Spencer could only moan and stand still not wanting ashley to stop. She felt ashley nibble on her ear and then move kisses down her jawline up her chin and then lay a soft kiss on her lips.

Ashley kneeled down in front of spencer laying soft kisses on her stomach as she unbuttoned her pants. She moved her lips lower to the top of her underwear as she pushed the pants down her legs. She grabbed her boxers and kissed spencer's legs as she moved the garment up her body.

Ashley then stood up grabbed the shirt and moved it down spencer's head covering her body. She then leaned in kissing her.

Spencer moved her hands on her body going up to her bra clasp. Ashley moved away. "Lets go to bed." she grabbed her hand and led to the bed where they moved under blankets and snuggled close together.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine." spencer whispered on to her neck laying a soft kiss there.


	7. Chapter 7

**SO I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A WHILE FOR THIS STORY AND I THOUGHT I SHOULD POST FOR IT SINCE ITS ONE OF MY FAVORITES. SO HERES AND UPDATE AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT.**

_'okay . So last night wasn't something that I would normally do, but I had to pretend to help a friend out. I am her best friend and theres nothing wrong with kissing, touching,...or thinking about your best friend in more of a best friend kinda of way...or is there?' _spencer opened her eyes not being able to think to herself any more she noticed that she was alone on the bed.

_' I wonder where ashley is?' _she turned her eyesight towards the bathroom door and saw ashley coming through there clad only in a towel.

"I hope I didn't wake you?" ashley whispered going towards the closet.

"nope" spencer answered quickly sitting up keeping her eyesight on her.

"hey where are all my clothes?" ashley asked coming out of the closet and holding one of spencer's underwear. Spencer jumped from the bed lunging for her undies. Ashley moved away from spencer still holding on to her underwear.

"because last time I checked I don't own any pink booty panties" ashley said giving her a sly smirk. Grabbing her panties spencer gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Um...your clothes are in ...tthe..other bedroom." spencer said looking down at her feet.

"why are they in there?" ashley asked giving her a confused look.

_'great ...what do I tell her...come on think of something.' _

" well...you see..ssince ..yyyou have lots of clothes they don't fit in this ...cccloset." spencer said nervously while gazing into her eyes. Ashley moved closer to spencer. "well that explains. I do have a lot of clothes, but we can share right baby." ashley whispered moving her lips on top of hers giving her a soft peck.

Ashley moved away from her dropping the towel in the process of her moving. Spencer stood there mouth hanging open not believing what her eyes was seeing. "babe you might want to shut that wouldn't want a fly going in there plus you've already seen this glory." ashley said moving her hands down her body.

"uh...I..." spencer didn't know what to say to captivated by ashley's naked presence. Ashley slowly moved towards her.

"you like what you see?" she whispered huskily caressing her cheek. Spencer closed her eyes liking the sensation of ashley's touches. "a...aalways" spencer whispered. Ashley moved her lips to her ear. "Good" she slowly whispered

_'say something...anything' _spencer thought feeling ashleys lips descend down to her neck.

"mmm"spencer moaned '_pathetic_'

spencer opened her eyes not feeling ashley's lips on her. She saw her leave the room.

_'ugh can anybody say tease...spencer control yourself'_ spencer thought going into the bathroom.

**...**

" I can't stand this situation anymore. You should have seen them...they looked so happy and real." aiden said looking at his ceiling.

"jeez aiden, I'm not blind I was there ashley is still my girlfriend." brooke murmured giving him a smile.

"you mean sister." aiden spoke returning her smile.

"ha ha very funny...look aiden you shouldn't worry spencer is straight and is your girlfriend so you have nothing to worry about. Why don't you go have some fun without spencer... I mean you should take free spencer time and do something fun." brooke suggested moving her finger lazily on his hand.

"and how do you think I should spend my time." aiden asked lifting his eyebrow up.

"I could think of a few things." brooke whispered seductively sending him a sly smile.

...

"spence?" ashley said going to the bathroom. She stopped her movements seeing spencer in the bathtub. Her body covered in bubbles as she moved close to her. Spencer laid there eyes closed oblivious to the fact that ashley was in the bathroom.

Ashley sat to the side of the bathtub admiring her beauty. She moved her hand slowly on top of her knee caressing the soft skin.

Spencer opened her eyes feeling someone touching her. "A..Ash" she softly gasped out surprised at seeing her.

"shh" Ashley moved her finger on top of her lips. She then stood up and started undressing herself. Spencer sat up feeling nervous.

_'what is she doing...say something..stop her'_ even though her mind was against it spencer couldn't open her mouth as her eyes stayed glued on to ashley.

Removing the last article of clothing ashley moved in to the bathtub moving spencer in between her legs "I couldn't stop myself from coming in. You're so beautiful." ashley whispered in her ear as she then moved her lips on to her shoulder laying a soft kiss there.

_'remember just relax and act natural...I'm not doing anything bad because shes your best friend, best friend...' _spencer moved her head slightly gazing into her eyes. "stop... you're the only beauty that should be called beautiful. I can't stop myself from wanting to touch or kiss you." spencer spoke lifting her hand up to ashley's face as her thumb slowly traced her lips.

"then don't" ashley whispered kissing her thumb as they both sat there staring into each others eyes.

"then I won't" Spencer heard herself say as she then moved her lips up to hers replacing her thumb. Lips moved gently against each other slowly and softly having all the time in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS SOMETHING HUGE ...LET'S JUST SAY THAT SOME OF THE LINES THAT I USED HERE WERE LINES THAT COME FROM MY HEART AND I WANTED TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU GUYS ANYWAZ MOVING ON THANKS FOR REVIEWS THEY ALWAYS MAKE MY DAY :) ...OH AND I'M SORRY ITS SHORT THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE ;)  
**

_' I'm doing the right thing right?...' _spencer thought as she felt ashley's lips descend down her neck. _'just shut up you stupid mind...' _spencer then moved ashley's face up to hers where she then claimed her lips with hers.

"I...love..you..so..much." ashley murmured in between each kiss. Spencer moved her lips up to her ear.

"you really love me?" she whispered seductively into her ear as she then started kissing down ashley's neck. Ashley cupped spencer's cheeks looking into her eyes. "Look into my eyes and then you'll know." ashley softly whispered.

Spencer saw the never ending color of brown within the depths of ashley's eyes and knew that ashley's love for her was the never ending kinda if love just like the soft chocolate color of her eyes.

"tell me spencer what do you see?" ashley asked slowly caressing spencer's cheeks with her fingers.

"I see..." spencer moved her hands on to ashley face as her fingers moved a curl of hair behind her ear.

"the never ending color if your eyes and I can see that your...love for me is never ending." spencer softly whispered moving her finger down ashley's arm.

"I don't think I could ever stop loving you...your my air and my heart." A tear slipped down spencer's cheek hearing ashley's words. '_was this part of the plan spence...what happens when she remembers ... all of this will be forgotten just like her love for you...'_

"hey, why are you crying?" ashley softly asked wiping the single tear that made its way down spencer's soft cheek.

_'great spencer make yourself look like a big baby...now what are going to tell her..well think of something she starting to look worried.'_

"its just that...I love you too" spencer softly spoke. _'nice you freaking idiot your just putting more fire to the already huge fire... well she thinks I'm her girlfriend . I'm suppose to love her...I do love her.'_

"if you love me you would give me one of those smiles that I love so much." ashley asked moving her fingers over spencer's lips.

"anything for you." spencer said giving her a big smile.

"now thats what I been looking for...spencer can you do me a favor?" ashley asked looking into spencer's eyes

"I did say anything didn't I"

"never stop loving me"

"I don't think I could because your like my drug. I'm addicted to you and I don't think I want to stop." spencer heard herself say.

" let me make love to you" ashley huskily whispered on to spencer's cheek. Spencer simply nodded her head as she stood up getting a towel.

She started drying her body when a hand stopped her. "let me." ashley softly whispered in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

SO I LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING MY STORIES I UPDATE THIS ONE AND TWO MORE SINCE I HAVEN'T REALLY UPDATED...MY SINCERE APOLOGIES, BUT HERE ARE THOSE UPDATES :)

She moved the towel slowly on her body catching every drop of water that had smothered itself across her light soft skin. Spencer closed her eyes taking in these feelings that were awakening inside her. Ashley moved her lips on to her shoulder laying soft kisses then moving her lips to her neck where she then saw a tattoo on her neck._ 'where have I seen this'_ she thought moving her fingers on it tracing out the pattern of it. She closed her eyes.

"_**Ashley no..I..I don't think this is such a good idea...cccan't we do something else. Like rings or necklaces."**_

"_**come on spencer...please do this for me...for us" ashley spoke staring into her eyes intently. Spencer let out a soft sigh knowing that she had given in.**_

"_**but its going to hurt..and you know I don't like needles."**_

"_**look this isn't just a tattoo spencer this is something thats going to last forever...like our friendship."**_

_**spencer moved her gaze down to where ashley was holding on to her hand. "forever?"**_

_**ashley gave her a smile while pulling her into a hug. "forever...spencer your my best friend.."**_

"_**babe!" **_

_**ashley turned her head to the side noticing that aiden was coming towards them pulling spencer into a hug giving her a kiss on the mouth**_

"ash?" spencer asked feeling that ashley stopped her movments.

Ashley opened her eyes feeling hurt and confusion at the image that just played in her mind. Spencer turned around facing ashley and noticed the pain on ashley's face.

"ashley whats wrong...does your head hurt?"

ashley closed her eyes putting a hand on her forehead. "I..I don't ...I saw the tattoo on your neck..."

"what tattoo?" spencer interrupted_ 'no, no...please tell me she didn't just see it...fuck!...what do I tell her.'_

"the one on your neck...I've seen it before and then I closed my eyes and there was me and you talking about being best friends and then aiden...comes towards us aa.and...kisses you." ashley spoke opening her eyes and staring at spencer hoping that she had the answers to her questions.

"ash..." spencer was at loss for words. '_shes remembering_'

"spencer...did that ever happened...ww..were you and aiden ...together...dddid you cheat on..me?" ashley asked feeling her tears approach.

"I..." spencer lifted her hands placing them on ashley's cheek pulling her close to her where their lips were touching.

"no.." she whispered laying a soft kiss on her lips.

_'I can't tell her not now...it's too soon. .. I'm not going to tell her if she finds out right now it will kill her and..me too'_

"spence...what I saw was so hurtful and painful..aiden kissing you...touching those red heavenly lips that belong to me...I couldn't or wouldn't stand it if I lost you to anyone." ashley whispered kissing spencer's nose, forehead, and then her lips.

"spencer its me aiden are you in there" aiden spoke knocking on the bathroom door startling the girls.

"yeah aiden ..ggive me a sec!" she shouted removing herself from ashley as she then covered her body with a robe.

"I'll check on aiden you get dried up okay" spencer spoke as she saw ashley sadly nodding her head. "ashley I love you...only you" spencer said giving her a soft long kiss.

"are you coming out or do you want me to join you?" aiden said jiggling the locked door knob.

Spencer moved away from ashley going towards the door. She slightly opened it letting her body go through the small opening not wanting aiden to see that ashley was inside there naked.

"aiden...wwhat are you doing here?" a nervous spencer spoke.

"I thought I'd drop by and see my girlfriend since I haven't been with her in a while." aiden spoke feeling the anger arise inside of him. _' I can't believe she would ask that...ever since ashley's accident we haven't been together..all she thinks about is ashley this ashley that..when is it going to be about us...us!'_

"Aiden you know we can't be together in any way...why are you acting like this...why are you being selfish." she angrily whispered not wanting ashley to listen.

"selfish...selfish. You think I'm being selfish. All you ever think about is ashley...when are you going to think about me ...about us."

"aiden we can't talk like this."

"when can we? when you spend all fucking day with her...tell me when?"

"get out! Get out!" spencer shouted feeling her own anger

ashley opened the door hearing spencer shouting. "whats going on?" she asked moving her gaze from spencer to aiden clueless to what was going on


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I updated and please keep reading and thank you so much for reviews you guys are the best :)**_

" ashley you were in there?" aiden asked moving his eyesight from ashley to spencer.

"of course I was. Me and spencer were taking a bath together" ashley responded back moving her arms around spencer's waist pulling her close to her.

"together..together" aiden repeatedly whispered his face showing his confusion and anger.

"yeah together..aiden are you feeling okay. You don't look so good" ashley commented sensing that something felt weird.

Spencer stood quite not sure of to say or do. '_okay so now what? your boyfriend slash fiancé is freaking about the fact that your his sister's pretend girlfriend for whom you are really in love with, but she has amnesia ..'_

"I think I should go " aiden spatted out as he left hurriedly not wanting to imagine spencer and ashley together.

"hey are you okay?' ashley asked spencer feeling her tense.

Spencer moved away from ashley's hold going towards the closet feeling guilty and unsure.

"spencer" ashley said moving to where she was."whats going on between you and aiden?"

spencer opened her mouth, but then shut it not knowing what to say to her. Ashley moved her hands on to her face cupping it while staring into her eyes.

"please tell me" ashley softly pleaded.

"ash..theres nothing going on...he's just feeling concerned and overwhelmed...please lets just forget about this and worry more about us"

"okay and you're right we've missed so much time being apart from each other lets focus on doing more of this..." ashley leaned in kissing her gently and then more passionate loving spencer's taste.

Spencer became lost with ashley's mouth.

......

" you shouldn't have seen them" aiden spoke his hand tightening into a fist.

"actually I rather not...why don't we do more exciting things instead of thinking or talking about things that makes us go into bad moods." she suggested moving her lips down his neck laying a soft kisses there.

" I like how you think" he murmured closing his eyes letting her lips do the magic.

......

"mmm...we should stop" spencer mumbled gently moving ashley away.

"what's going on?" ashley asked .

"what do you mean what's going on?"

"why are you doing that?"

"doing what?"

"you keep pushing me away every time were close or intimate" ashley tiredly responded looking into her eyes.

"ash"

"ever since I've gotten out of coma you've been acting different with me....its hurting me...do you stilll love me?"

"why are you asking me that when you know I do"

"do you really?"

"ashley I am in love with you.." spencer pulled ashley into her arms looking into her eyes. "please don't think I don't love you cause you have no idea how much I really do." _'I've loved you for a long time'  
_

" then why won't you let me love you?" ashley daringly whispered their lips barely touching.

spencer slowly moved her hands up ashley's body removing the towel staring into her eyes.

" spencer I'm in so much pain if you're not in my arms, if I'm not kissing, and if I'm not touching every part of you."

spencer then kissed her gently laying her on the bed. she then moved her lips onto her cheek laying a soft kiss there and then stared in to her eyes.

" let me take away your pain and show you how much I really do love you" spencer huskily whispered as she then moved her lips on to her jawline and then moving it down to her neck. All thoughts of nervousness and being with a girl for the first time vanished from specner's mind as her hand wandered on to her body.

" ss...sspence" ashley shuttered out feeling spencer lips descend down her torso and on to her breast where she blew cool air on to her nipple poking it out then latched her mouth on to it sucking and biting it.

she moved her mouth down her navel laying soft kisses on her descending path. Her hands moved down to her legs caressing them to open for her.

ashley with eyes closed her breathing became more labored with each kiss that spencer laid upon her body and as she moved lower down to where she needed her the most.


	11. Chapter 11

"ww..where...?" ashley asked when spencer hurriedly moved off the bed.

Spencer gave her a small smile as she then removed the robe of her body standing naked in front of her feeling vulnerable . She then slowly moved on to the bed laying on top of her. Chest with chest....eye to eye.

"I love you." spencer softly whispered her lips close to hers. Soft hands glided over her exposed skin from taut abdomen and over ribs to finally skim the underside of her breasts. Expelling a shaky breath, ashley felt her nipples tighten in response to spencer's confident, possessive touch.

"Take me," ashley panted into spencer's mouth. Grabbing the blonde's hand moving it down in between her legs.

Spencer leaned in giving her chaste soft kiss murmuring "patience " moving her lips on to her cheek on to her jawline and then her neck slowly taking her time there getting acquainted with the one spot that made ashley moan the most.

" love you." spencer whispered against her skin repeatedly moving down her body. She lay a soft kiss on top of her breast where she could feel her heart beating against her lips.

"spence" ashley moaned shivers going down her body feeling lips and breaths on her skin. Her eyes closing with accord to the tension building up.

Her mouth moved on to her nipple, lips tugging on it as her fingers did the same on the other one.

Arching her body slightly not wanting to lose contact to spencer's mouth as her hands laid on top her head massaging her scalp.

teeth raked across the pebbled flesh of ashley's breasts biting down harder feeling her hands weave through her hair.

"ugh..aah" ashley huskily voiced liking what spencer was doing to her

Releasing the nipple she moved her lips against her and silently whispered "open your eyes"

ashley compiled. Their eyes met and held spencer slowly entering her.

"you feel so good...so very good" spencer whispered her fingers moving inside of her taking in all of ashley.

"mmm..ddd..don't stop" she breathed out moving her hips with the motion of spencer's fingers as they entered in and out of her.

Spencer kept her eye sight on ashley amazed by how she sensual escalated with the movements of her fingers. "beautiful." she whispered on ashley's parted lips.

Ashley stared into spencer's eyes her breathing become huskier and more rapidly knowing she would come any minute. "uh..I..I.I'm....so... cclose" she moaned out.

She moved her lips on to her body tracing down the beads of sweat forming on her as she increased the speed of her fingers.

Ashley whimpered, writhing beneath the soft weight of her body.

Spencer's fingers are curling, caressing, stroking, thrusting in a rhythm so perfect. her hips are rising and falling, meeting fingers in a frenzied yet graceful movement that she has absolutely no control over.

"ss..spence" ashley shuddered out feeling her release her breathing erratic

"shh...I've got you" spencer softly murmured kissing up her neck meeting her lips giving her a gentle soft kiss.

"mmm...that felt so so good. I missed having you inside" ashley hoarsely whispered.

"oh yeah... how much?"

"you have no idea..."

"well then why don't you show me" and aroused spencer huskily spoke giving her a sly grin.


	12. Chapter 12

_So I know I take forever to update and you guys might be hating my guts so much its just a lot of things are happening but I really want to update on my stories and its just hard but i'm not forgetting them it just might take time to update them but I'm going to try and update as fast as I can and please don't hate me cause this chpaTER IS short :)_

_**so what do you think? You think she's going to like it?" aiden spoke showing her the ring.**_

"_**yeah I guess" **_

"_**Spencer's the love of my life and I know she feels the same way for me...."**_

"_**of course I feel the same way" spencer spoke walking towards aiden pulling him into a soft kiss**_

ashley woke up sweat covering her forehead awakening from her dream. She looked around the darkened room landing her gaze on the person sleeping next her.

'_it was just a dream...just a dream. Spencer loves me and only me. She would never be with aiden ...not like that' _she moved her hand up to spencer's naked backside slowly caressing the skin. A sly smirk beckoned onto her face as memories of just hours ago flashed through her mind.

'_she's just so beautiful how did I become so lucky' s_he moved her head down; her lips on her skin laying there a soft delicate kiss.

**'_ashley I never been in love and just being with your brother has brought out something in me that I never thought I had.... and I do love him'_**

she sat up moving her hands up to her face covering it has more images flashed through her mind.

"_**spencer we've been through so much and I love you more than anything in this world …." aiden kneeled down one leg. "what I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"**_

_**spencer nodded her head up and down kneeling down to his level giving him kiss as he slid the ring onto her finger.**_

"stop it!" ashley shouted holding on to her head.

Spencer woke up hearing ashley screaming.

"ash whats wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"**_I'm so happy for you guys my brother and my best friend in love and getting married"_**

"shut up!" ashley screamed hitting her head.

A startled spencer grabbed on to her hands stopping her. "ashley whats going on? you're scaring me"

taking deep breaths ashley opened her eyes moving her eyesight on to spencer's hand where she saw a ring the same ring in her dreams.

"where did you get that ring?" ashley whispered moving her gaze up to spencer.

_'great just fucking great how could I be so stupid_' spencer thought dropping ashley's hand standing up from her bed. _'what do I say.... I can't lie anymore ..I just can't it isn't fair to her'_

"spencer?" ashley slowly moved up from her bed moving towards spencer confusion entering her body.

"I...this..this" '_what do I say?'_

"this what?" ashley asked desperation entering her voice.

She closed her eyes. "this is an engagement ring."

"an engagement ring?" ashley questioned grabbing spencer's arm turning her around.

She open her eyes tears approaching them. '_I'm sorry ash …. I can't hurt you not like this'_ "you don't remember?"

"I.. I"

"ash you...you proposed to...me" spencer quietly whispered tears sliding down her face.

_'what I don't …. but the images in my head with her and aiden ...look at her... how could I forget about something so important in my life.'_ ashley thought as she then pulled spencer into her arms. "I'm so sorry spencer... I can't believe I forgot ..I just wish I was never in coma cause then I would remember things that mean so much to me.. please forgive me." ashley softly spoke into her ear rubbing her back.

_'and I'm grateful you had a coma because I don't want you to remember that you don't love me'_ spencer though pulling tighter around ahsley's waist taking in her scent.


	13. Chapter 13

_**So I I wanted to give u guys this chapter …. since I haven't posted anything at all but I really do hope u like it cause I wrote it with good intentions and with love for all of you guys and thank you and I hope u guys like this chapter I wrote it from old memories of mine ;)**_

_' this is so wrong … I should just tell her everything … that were not together and that I'm engaged to her brother... that secretly deep inside I wish for her to never remember and just live in right now … live in us_' spencer thought watching ashley sleep.

Her fingers moved on to her face tracing the beauty that ashley was. From her eyebrows down to her smooth lips that she has kissed so many times recently.

' _I don't know when or how I fell in love with you, but I did and I can't stop myself from loving you.' _ she leaned in connecting her lips with hers giving her a soft kiss.

"mmm I like waking up to this" ashley huskily whispered stroking spencer's cheek looking into her blue eyes. "but you know what I really like?"

spencer nodded her head side to side a small grin appearing on her face.

"I like it when you kiss me like this." ashley spoke pulling spencer towards her; their lips coming together.

She moved her hands down her face, neck, landing them on her shoulders where she then pushed her down the bed spreading her legs apart slowly easing herself between them going down towards her.

Face to face, lips to lips, eyes to eyes. They slowly attracted themselves close where their lips met.

Her hands slowly moving up her legs feeling the smooth texture of them.

"mmm.." ashely softly moaned feeling spencer's hands on her.

Her hand on top of her thigh inched its way inner where it moved reaching its destination; her fingers coming in contact with the warm wetness that belonged to ashley.

"ugh" ashley quietly voiced as spencer slowly eased her fingers in and out;

she looked down at her seeing an angel; her lips slightly opened .. eyes closed. Sweat forming on her face.

"I love you" spencer whispered adding another finger keeping the same rhythm within her.

"ah..mmm" was ashley's answer her hips bucking in response to spencer's fingers.

Moving her thumb on her clit rotating it and then pushing it feeling more of her wetness seep out of her.

"mmm..I'm so close..I love you" ashley quietly whispered her hands moving on to her face reaching up to her hair where she then pulled her down; lips moving together as her fingers kept moving inside of her.

"come for me ashley"spencer whispered on her lips.

She opened her eyes staring into deep blue ones. Licking her lips ashley then leaned up attaching their lips again.

"you feel so good... so tight and warm. I love how my fingers move deep inside of you" spencer whispered into her ear

"ah...ugh. uh..ahh" ashley breathed out against her lips upon feeling her release.

She kept her eyesight on her watching her.... as her chest heaved in and out her breathing husky, sweat glistening on her body.

" you're so beautiful" spencer heard herself whispered as she removed her fingers from within her moving her lips on her chest laying a soft kiss where her heart laid.

Ashley moved her hands in her hair messaging it as spencer laid her head on her chest.

"no you are .. and I'm so in love with you spencer " ashley spoke lifting spencer's head up in the process.

'_ but you wouldn't if you knew the truth'_ spencer thought leaning towards her giving her a slight kiss.

"ashley promise me that whatever happens you'll always love me...please" spencer spoke tears forming on her eyes closing them.

"hey.. hey look at me" a concerned ashley spoke wiping the tears away from her face. "I love you, spencer and nothing can change that... you're stuck in here" ashley brought her hand up to her heart. "forever"

spencer moved her head down laying a kiss on their hands where they laid on ashley's heart.

"I love you forever" spencer responded back lifting her head up giving ashley a kiss on her lips showing just how much she really did love her.


	14. Chapter 14

**_soo thanx for always reading my stories and reviewing them i write for you guys :) ...and i have a question do u gys think i can win my ex girl back and steall her from her douche of a boyfriend? any advice would be good plz and thank you _**

she kept her eyes on the figure sleeping next her panic rising in the depths of her blue eyes.

_' oh no I can't do this I cant take this... shes remembering … she's gonna remember everything and then what ..would she still love me? ...of course she wont she didn't before why would she now and I know she will hate me when she remembers cause of every lie that i fed her … what am I gonna do ? should I leave and never come back just walk away from everything and everyone but could I really leave her forget about everything our kisses our touches .. I can't ! I just can't'_

her cellphone ringing brought her down from her thoughts as she answered the phone . "hello" she quietly whispered .

"spence we need to talk." an angry voice spoke.

"aiden not now its really late and I really don't think I can handle talking to anybody right now."

"spencer I don't know what the hell is going on anymore something doesn't feel right ...I get the feeling that I'm loosing you... please tell me I'm wrong?"

"aid.. this isn't the best time to talk ashley's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up.. we will talk later I promise."

"no! im tired of hearing you say that I want to talk now ! face to face..please its the least you can do since I haven't seen you in days. It's like you don't want to see me anymore.. as if you didn't love me anymore?"

'i_ts true I don't ..anymore_' spencer thought as she softly sighed into the phone . "fine … where do you want to meet ...there's something we need to talk about. "

"the cafe where I propose to you." a smiling aiden spoke.

"ok i'll meet you in 10 mins." she flipped her phone shut ignoring aiden's response a frown laying on her face as she moved her gaze to the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed.

_'he needs to know the truth and … I think its time you did too ashley.'_

…...

'_okay finally I'm going to see her .. spencer is mine and will always be mine nothing or no one can change hahaha silly me thinking that I was close to loosing her'_ his thoughts stop upon hearing the bell of the door ring as the love of his life step through the doors.

"spencer" he smiled standing up from his seat going towards her pulling her into his arms holding her close to him.

"aid" she softly whispered moving her hands to his back returning the hug.

" you have no idea how much I missed you and love you." he softly murmured breathing in her scent slowly moving back and staring into her blue eyes.

"me too" she softly whispered moving her eyesight down his chest not wanting to stare into his eyes.

He moved in his lips slowly pressing a chaste kiss on her lips. She stood still not returning the affection he was offering her .

"spence is everything alright?" he asked feeling some kind of tension when spencer didn't kiss him back.

She stepped back away from him not looking at him . "you wanted to talk right well lets talk" she walked over to his table sitting on one of the chairs.

"ok" he whispered following her lead.

She kept her eyesight down on the table not being able to stare into his eyes _' I have to do this I just can't keep lying this isn't fair I don't love him'_

"spence whats going on ? why are you acting like this?"

she licked her lips slowly moving her eyesight up. "aid...I cant do this anymore … I can't keep up with this lie." she softly whispered her eyes becoming teary .

He reached over grabbing her hand . " oh honey I know this is hard and I know this is very hard for you but if you can't keep this up then were going have to tell ashley the truth that you're not in love with her and about her real life where I'm your fiance and her brother."

spencer moved her hand away from his her tears moving down her face. "no aiden I wasn't talking about that .. the lie that I'm talking about is ..that...thattt I don't love you anymore" she kept her gaze on his.

His eyesight slowly moved down to his hands not believing her words. _'no no no ' _

"no you..yyou.."

she interrupted him moving close to him grabbing his hand.

"no ! DONT YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME !" he yelled anger arising within him."

"Aiden please this is hard for me too" she softly whispered tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry ...sorry." she repeated seeing him walk out the cafe slamming the doors.

_'NO! this isn't over not yet.'_ he thought walking away his fist tightening with anger.

...

_**' spence I need you to listen to me to listen and not say anything please" she begged moving her hands on top of hers.**_

"_**ash whats wrong ?"**_

" _**I have a confession to make that I need you to know about but just listen and don't interrupt until I finish ok "**_

_**she nodded her head agreeing to her words .**_

" _**I don't know when this happened or how it happened … but it did … and I fell … IIII fell in love I didn't mean to I swear I didn't want this ...spencer ...I love you... I love you u more than my best friend more than my brother's fiance .. I fell for you .. for you." **_

_**tears slowly dragging down her face as she moved closer to her their noses touching .**_

"_**spence I love you so much" her hands moved up her face her fingers slowly caressing the smooth soft skin underneath them.**_

_**She closed her eyes taking everything ..taking in her confession of love. "ash" she barley whispered not having a voice to express any emotion**_

"_**shh...please let me finish" her husky voice spoke **_

_**"I can't explain how or where these feelings emerged but they did unexpectedly unknowingly, and I couldn't hide them any more I couldn't let you get married not knowing how I felt .. how I feel for you … how you have this heart and everything that's me."**_

_**she opened her eyes staring into sad brown eyes tears forming as she slowly moved her hands up to her cheek wiping away those tears of a confessed love. **_

"_**ash..."**_

_** she was stopped as she felt soft lips pressed on to hers moving so slow and delicately and then she gradually responded to her kiss moving lips with hers letting herself go not thinking about anything or anyone.**_

_**There he stood behind the door having heard her ...his sister confess her love to his fiance. He moved towards them seeing them clearly where there stood ashley kiss spencer.**_

"_**w...what's going on here" he angrily spoke startlingly both girls.**_

"_**aid" spencer softly whispered backing away from ashely.**_

"_**aiden its my fault spencer had nothing to do with anything..."**_

"_**I asked what the fuck is going ?" more anger growing within him.**_

"_**you want to know whats going on ...I'll tell you I'm in love with spencer"**_

"_**w..wwhat ?"**_

"_**I love spencer... I...I'm sorry I'm so sorry aiden ! I didnt want this I swear to you ...iii itt just happened"**_

_**he moved his eyesight between both girls not knowing what to say or do.**_

"_**aiden please don't hate her please … I promise you that nothing is gonna happen between me and spencer and never has and never will cause she doesn't love me …..:" **_

_**she walked passed them tears making her view blurry.**_

_**She looked at him as her own tears approached walking passed him as she ran after ashley. **_

_**Rain fell on her as she slowly walked away from her love she stopped when she heard her.**_

"_**ashley! Ashley!" **_

_**she ran up to her rain cascading down on her.**_

"_**spencer please no more … I have no more tears … no more words … no more to say so please just forget and I wish you the best wedding tomorrow … I'm happy for you really."**_

"_**ashely! just stop let me say something you had you're turn."**_

"_**but there isn't anything else to say spencer please just be happy" she opened her car door getting in an driving away from her love … her tears impairing her sight evertyhing in her sight blurry... she didnt see the on coming car run into her car … she didn't see how spencer had followed and saw the whole accident or how spencer pulled her out of the car holding her close to her as she called for help... but she heard every I love you that spencer whispered into her ear as she held on to her …..**_

she opened her eyes sitting up holding on to her head …. "spencer" she whispered as everything came rushing into her mind all her memories.

She looked around the dark room trying to find spencer . " spencer!"

not getting a response she stood up tears falling down her cheeks ' _no this isnt happening no she wouldnt lie to me!' _

… she opened the door slowly not wanting to make any noise afraid to wake her angel up. A smiled appeared on her face as she thought of her and beautiful she looked sleeping _' my angel' _

"spence"

she jumped startled by the dark figured sitting.

"ash?"

she slowly stood up moving towards her. She noticed the tears in her brown eyes revealing the sadness she was in.

"ash babe whats wrong?" she spoke hurrying towards her pulling her into her .

She pushed her away whispering the words that spencer most feared . "I remember"

"ww..wwhat are you talking about?" spencer asked fearing of what ashley would say.

she looked into her eyes tears approaching onto hers ._' no maybe it was another of those dreams ... she wouldn't lie to me she wouldn't break my heart like this'_ ashley thought still staring at the girl in front of her.

"ash please tell me what's going on you're confusing me?" _'please please not yet not yet '_ " what do you remember ash?" she whispered moving closer to the other girl.

she moved her gaze down to the floor. "sspence..do you love me?"

"yes" spencer spoke pulling ashley towards her wrapping her arms around her.

"I had a dream...** TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Here's another chapter for you guys it was long and overdue and I just want to say that this chapter was inspire d by the song turning page by sleeping at last and I highly recommend listening to it while reading such an amazing song anywas I hope you like it **_

"I had a dream and it felt so real. I'm so confused please tell me that what I dreamt was fake and that none of it was real. I can't stand loosing you to Aiden. I can't stand you loving Aiden the way you say you love me." She moved her teary brown eyes up toward blue ones begging for an answer.

"Ashley I love you. I would never feel the same for Aiden. You have my heart; you have had it always and it's yours forever as long as you want it. Can you feel? How much I love you. Those dreams aren't real because what I feel for you right now in this moment is so real. My touches and kisses." She moved her lips down to her ear.

"When I make love to you it feels like a dream, but it's so real. I don't think I could stand being alive if any of this wasn't real. My love for you goes beyond any dream. "

She whispered those last words laying a soft kiss by her ear. "I love you so much." She moved her lips down her neck laying another kiss there. "So much"

"Spencer..." Ashley gasped eyes closing living on the sensation of Spencer's words .Moving her lips up against the soft skin of her cheek laying another kiss.

"Whatever dreams you may be having don't believe any of them. Just in our love please."

She nodded her head eyes still closed Moving her hands upon her face pulling her fowards kissing her. Agreeing to every word that Spencer had spoken.

'_This is real and true and I can't lose her. I'm not going to lose her.'_ Spencer thought moving her lips against her not wanting to let go.

Ashley broke the kiss, she moved her mouth so that it was level with spencer's collarbone, and began planting kisses in an upward direction, she gently bit at the skin on her pulse point, sucking on it and repeating the same action on various place's of the blonde's neck, spencer gasped wrapping one hand around ashley's neck, pushing her into her neck, encouraging her to continue.

Moving them backwards on to the bed until Spencer was lightly pushed back on to it. Ashley laying on top of her. "Spencer open your eyes." Her husky voice spoke on top of her lips.

Blue meeting with brown in a gaze full of love. Moving her hand up laying it beside her head as the other hand slowly moved up her body until reaching her face. Fingers touching perfectly shaped eyebrows, and then moving at a slow place down her cheek gliding on to her soft looking lips.

"You're so beautiful Spence. How did I get so lucky" she spoke still staring into blue eyes as her hand still traced those lips which were slowing parting apart. "You're my everything."

"Ashley make love to me" spencer whispered closing her eyes fingers moving away from her lips replaced by soft lips. Her hands automatically reach up to grab onto long, brown locks.

ashley's tongue gently massaging hers, and spencer moaning softly in response. She felt the brunette smile into her mouth before she broke their kiss, resting her forehead against Spencer's, both of their breaths coming out heavier than before.

She moved her lips to the side of her cheek gliding them down to the smooth column of her neck, which soon proved to be more interesting. She Gently moving blonde locks to the side, exposing soft skin, lowering her mouth to brush her lips against it. The blonde shivering lightly in response as Ashley pressed her mouth more firmly against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses up towards her jaw. Hands slide to spencer's hips and gripping them lightly as her kisses become more passionate .

spencer bite her lower lip and let out a soft moan at the feel of ashleys soft nibbles and bites against her neck. "You make me feel mhhmm so good ash..."

"You taste so good Spence I could spend hours, minutes even seconds just kissing every inch of you."

Spencer moaned softly and tightened her grip on ashley's hair as slender fingers circle the outer edges of her breasts, her palms barely grazing against her nipples. Her mouth continued to move along exposed skin, placing little soft gentle kisses as she went.

Moving her hands to the bottom of her shirt slowly moving it up and off her body. Falling in trance by the beautiful view underneath her.

"So beautiful"

Pulling her hand up to her lips kissing each finger and laying a kiss in the middle of her palm whispering I love you on it as she lowered it to her chest.

"You feel this Spence you make it beat so hard its all yours."

Spencer moved her hand up cupping her cheek and bringing her down smashing their lips together. Lips moving together; moving to a slow steady rhythm. Ashley lowering her head laying kisses as she moved her lips down her neck landing on her chest.

She swirled her tongue around the erect nipple and began to suck. Dragging her teeth gently biting down which earned another low moan from the blonde. She felt Spencer's hands tangle in her hair which encouraged her to go on, moving her attention from the left breast to the right and her hand pulling at the brim of her pants down her legs; leaving her bare.

Running her hands up her leg feeling her beautiful soft skin. Taking her time in exploring such exquisite beauty before her eyes. Hands gliding up her thighs. Fingers skimming over the skin such a slow tantalizing manner.

"ash please" spencer gasped out feeling the tension building within her. Ashley's touches, kisses, hands, and lips making her skin hot and that warm feeling in her heart.

she slipped two fingers in spencer's centre slowly. Spencer biting down on ashley's shoulder to stop the moan from leaving her lips and her hands softly clawing Ashley's back.

Her thumb rubbed smooth circles as she found a rhythm and began to pump in and out of spencer. Moving her lips up to her ear caressing the lobe between her lips whispering sweet words of love.

"Spence so warm and tight. I love being inside of you. I love loving you like this.."

She could feel spencer getting nearer and nearer to climax and pulled out before she could. A high pitched whimper came from spencer's lips.

" stop please.." she pleaded pulling her into a kiss biting gently on ashleyh's bottom lip.

"I'm not stopping. I just want to taste every bit of you."

Spreading spencer's legs further she kissed the inside of her thighs before she licked her lips and flicked her tongue in-between spencer's folds. Her tongue making swirling motions as it flicked and she tasted specner's sweet taste. spencer's hands flew to ashley's hair again as she gripped on and a moan fell from her lips .

" ahh" her moans becoming louder at the increasing pace of her tongue on her.

Ashley felt spencer tighten and she slipped two fingers inside and spencer's head rolled back and a long 'ashley' fell from her lips. She pumped in and out of spencer as she rode out the orgasm before she pulled out and watched her. A pure look of awe on her face because of how beautiful spencer looked.

Kissing her way up her legs, stomach, and chest landing on her lips giving her a small light kiss there then on her cheeks and then each closed eyelid until finally kissing her forehead.

"I can't stop kissing you" she huskily whispered laying a kiss on her nose.

Blue eyes fluttered open staring into brown. A smile forming on Spencer lips. "Then don't stop" she responded moving her hands on to her face tracing her lips.

"ashley marry me ?"

"haha spencer we are getting married." She moved her hand on top of spencer's moving int on to her lips and kissing where a ring laid on her finger. "I already proposed to you silly."

"Yeah but I want marry you right now and get away from everyone just you and I "

"Spence we can't just leave like that. What about Aiden and brooke? We can't just leave them like that they're our family."

She sat up pulling her with moving her face close to hers. "Ash I just want to be with you. I want you and only you. I want to be Mrs. Davies and have your kids; I want you close to me all the time ash. I can't wait anymore please just marry me and let's get away please." Kissing her lips trying to convince her.

'_I need to get us away from here before something bad happens and she finds out the truth and and ...' _closing her eyes intensifying the kiss.

Breaking the kiss ashley cupped her face giving her an Eskimo kiss. "I want all those things too Spence. I'll tell you what how about we get married this weekend with our friends and family being there and then we go on this long long honeymoon. Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded her head up and down. "No longer then this weekend ash. I want to be yours forever and just be yours." _' marrying you is the only thing that well make you see that this is real and that our love is real when you figure out about your dreams and confusion'_

"Ok I promise this weekend you shall become Mrs. Spencer Carlin-Davies. My wife and the future mother of my kids." A big smile formed on her lips letting out a small laughter of joy.

"I love the sound of that that Mrs. Ashley Davies-Carlin."

…

"Brooke she broke up with me and threw me aside like garbage." He spoke he's fist tightening hard turning white.

"Well Aiden what did you expect? I knew it… knew it she had a thing for ashely you could clearly see it. You would have to be blind not to see it."

"this is ashley's fault !"

"Whoa there how is this ashley's fault? spencer has been taking advantage of ashley and her fucking memory. "

He stood up walking up to her staring face to face. " no if ashley had never told spencer she loved her before the day of our wedding she wouldn't had gone into the fucking coma and none of this would have happened. Spencer would have been married to me and still in love with me !" he yelled remembering that night that ruined everything for him.

"wow.. just wow that's pretty intense there aiden haha ashley really loves spencer and now spencer loves ashley damn that's some jerry springer shit."

"you aren't mad that ashley loved someone that wasn't you?"

"aiden I always felt that ashley wasn't mine from the beginning of our relationship. That's why we worked. We were each other's safety net, but it doesn't mean it hurts because I did love her." Broke spoke a frown forming on her face.

"are you just going to let this slide then? And act like nothing brooke? So what were just going to let them keep on pretending and being so in love with each other while were fucking losers on the sidelines watching them parade their love to our face!"

"aiden what the fuck do you want me to do ?"

"we break them like they broke us" he whispered moving he's eyesight down to he's fist. " we hurt them with the truth and break them up and their fake relationship."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry this isn't an update I just wanted to thank lola for the review she left me. Yes, my writing sucks and yes my English does suck also, but really I don't care, I love writing and I do this for fun, I could care less on what you think or anyone who critics my stories. By all means go ahead and say how you feel everybody is entitled to an opinion. For all those that do read my stories and like them, I thank you and really I love sharing with you guys Lola Im happy and congratulate you on learning English being Italian but really don't you go and say my English isn't the best, when you don't know where the fuck im really from.. Don't go putting me down when you don't know me. I don't want to start anything with you or anyone else but I'm not going to stop writing just because you say I suck I could care less what you think of me but your review was valued. I do have a lot to learn about writing I'm not a pro at this but I wish you the best and hope that you can find a story that meets your demands and criteria. Much love to everyone and I will be posting other chapters of my stories.


End file.
